Destiny
by Lexy Zequinny
Summary: Chap2 up! Karena hanya sebuah cintalah yang dapat mempersatukan mereka. Mereka terikat, namun bisakah saling mencintai? Warn: Omegaverse!AU, Typos! Mature content! Victuri!
1. First Meet

"Destiny"

•Chapter 1•

Pair: Victor x Yuri

Warning: Typos! Bad story! Mature content! Omegaverse!AU, Soulmate!AU, High School!AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Omega adalah yang terendah dalam golongan tetapi mereka adalah yang paling langka dan berharga, beta cenderung ingin mereka. Mereka bisa hamil dengan Alpha. Sedangkan Alpha adalah puncak dari golongan, mereka bisa mendapatkan omega sebagai pasangan mereka, setelah mereka telah membentuk ikatan dan menandai omega sebagai miliknya, mereka bisa posesif dan cemburu pada pasangan mereka.**

* * *

"Yuri! Ayo cepat, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat datang ke sekolah loh."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yuri memasang sepatunya lalu berlari menghampiri ibu nya. "Ya kaa-san, aku tau."

"Ini hari pertama mu jadi berhati-hatilah. Dan jangan lupa memakai _choker_ jika sudah dalam situasi genting, kau harus bisa menjaga diri, Yuri." Ucap ibu Yuri— Hiroko Katsuki memperingatkan.

Yuri tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, "ya kaa-san, aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Aku ini sudah siswa menengah atas jadi kaa-san tidak usah khawatir."

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus menjaga diri. Diluar sana tidak aman, apalagi kau belum menemukan _soulmate_ mu, belum ada yang bisa menjaga dan melindungimu saat ini, tentu saja kaa-san khawatir."

"Tenang saja kaa-san, aku bisa menjaga diri. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki-laki tau," Yuri terkekeh geli melihat ibunya yang terlalu khawatir, padahal selama ini dia baik-baik saja walau tanpa _soulmate_ nya, "dan tentang _soulmate_ , ya, semoga saja aku menemukannya di sekolah baruku."

Hiroko hanya tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Ditataplah anaknya yang kini memang sudah beranjak dewasa. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu kaa-san! Ittekimasu!" Yuri berlari pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada ibunya. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

"Itterasai Yuri!"

Ya dialah Yuri Katsuki. Seorang siswa yang baru saja pindah sekolah dan hari ini adalah hari pertama di sekolahnya. Kini dirinya sudah berada di kelas dua menengah atas dan berusia tujuh belas tahun. Memiliki tinggi badan berukuran 173 cm dan bergolongan darah A. Yuri pun sangat menyukai olahraga _ice skating_ sejak kecil. Dan ia adalah seorang _Omega_.

* * *

 _ **Ohr Avner Chabad Day School (Volgograd)**_

 _'Wah... besar sekali sekolahnya.'_ batin Yuri tercengang melihat gedung sekolah barunya yang berukuran tidak wajar. Ya, mau bagaimanapun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya di kota dan negara ini.

Jika ingin tau, saat ini Yuri tengah berada di negara Russia tepat di kota Moskow. Keluarganya pindah dari Kyushu, Jepang ke tempat ini karena suatu pekerjaan dan urusan yang bersifat sementara. Berpindah negara dan sekolah demi sebuah pekerjaan keluarga memang terdengar merepotkan bagi banyak orang namun tidak untuk Yuri yang memang senang dan menikmati hal ini. Mendapatkan pengalaman dan hal baru merupakan sesuatu yang memang menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Yuri melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah. Terlihat banyak sekali siswa dan siswi yang asing dan bahkan bukan berasal dari negara ini. Kini Yuri berharap bisa mendapatkan teman yang setara dengan dirinya, ia mulai sedikit takut akibat banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Menjadi _Omega_ itu tidak mudah, apalagi sulit untuk menyembunyikan aroma khasnya yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan sejujurnya Yuri sangat benci jika masa _heat_ nya telah tiba, hal itu terlalu menyiksa dirinya yang memang belum menemukan _soulmate_.

"Hei." seru seseorang menepuk bahu kanan Yuri.

Yuri terlonjak kaget dan melihat kebelakang dengan hati-hati. Bisa dilihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya. Kulitnya coklat khas negara lain, rambutnya hitam legam dan tampak berkilau. "Ya?" ucap Yuri menanggapi.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Murid baru?" tanyanya. Yuri hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Ohh! Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Phichit Chulanont. Panggil saja Phichit. Aku berasal dari Thailand jika kau ingin tau dan aku seorang _Beta_." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-Ah, halo.. namaku Yuri. Yuri Katsuki. Salam kenal Phichit-kun." Yuri memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gugup dan sedikit takut. Masalahnya dihadapannya kini adalah seorang _Beta_. Entah itu _Alpha_ ataupun _Beta_ , Yuri tetap takut dengan orang yang mempunyai golongan tersebut karena dia sadar bahwa dirinya bisa diserang kapan saja oleh mereka.

"Kau dari Jepang?!" tanya Phichit tiba-tiba yang membuat Yuri terkejut.

"Ya."

"Keren! Ayo kita berfoto bersama!" ucap Phichit dengan semangat dan dengan cepat ia merangkul Yuri agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"E-Eh?! Phichit-kun.."

Saat akan mengambil foto dengan handphone nya, tiba-tiba Phichit berhenti bereaksi lalu melihat kearah Yuri sambil mengendus sekitar bahu Yuri. "Phichit-kun?"

"Kau... seorang _Omega_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Yuri terdiam kaku. Dia sudah ketahuan, sekarang bagaimana? Apakah dirinya akan diserang? Dibully? Yuri tidak mau lagi memikirkan hal-hal aneh itu lebih jauh.

Yuri menundukkan kepalanya. Bisa dilihat rona merah yang tercetak diwajahnya karena malu, "y-ya."

Phichit terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar. Ditepuk dengan keras punggung Yuri lalu mulai merangkulnya lagi. "Jangan takut padaku, Yuri. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu. Kau boleh jamin bahwa aku akan menjagamu, ok?"

"Kau.. tidak masalah jika aku seorang _Omega_?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali," Yuri menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia memiliki seseorang di pihaknya, "tapi jarang sekali ada _Male Omega_ disini. Kau harus berhati-hati, kebanyakan dalam sekolah ini lebih dominan _Alpha_ dan _Beta_. _Male Omega_ disini tidak seberapa bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari, ya kecuali untuk _Female Omega_ , mereka cukup banyak."

Yuri pun mengangguk paham. Ia sangat tau hal ini akan terjadi. Ya semoga saja sebuah keberuntungan berpihak pada dirinya. Yuri tidak ingin ditandai oleh _Alpha_ atau _Beta_ lain selain _soulmate_ nya. Itu akan sangat mengerikan dan mungkin menjadi trauma baginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menemukan _soulmate_ mu?" tanya Phichit.

"Belum. Aku belum menemukannya. Bagaimana denganmu Phichit-kun?"

"Kita sama Yuri! Aku juga belum menemukannya. Kita senasib."

Yuri tidak mengerti mengapa Phichit sangat senang saat tau dirinya belum menemukan _soulmate_ , tetapi ia senang karena ada yang mau menjaga dan menemaninya sekarang.

"Oh ya, apakah kau mempunyai _choker_?" tanya Phichit. Yuri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya bingung. Untuk apa Phichit bertanya tentang benda itu?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu memasangkannya."

"E-Eh?! Kenapa?"

Phichit melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada sembari menatap Yuri tajam, "berbahaya jika kau tidak memakainya, apalagi dilingkungan sekolah seperti ini. Kau harus memakainya supaya kau tidak ditandai oleh seseorang yang bukan _soulmate_ mu, itu berbahaya kan?"

Yuri menatap Phichit dengan tatapan kagum dan terharu. Phichit sangat baik padanya dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Yuri menyerahkan _choker_ nya kepada Phichit dan berbalik badan agar lebih mudah memasangnya.

"Jenjang lehermu cukup menggoda, Yuri. Sangat berbahaya jika tidak dilindungi." Phichit perlahan memasangkan choker itu sambil terus memperingati, "aroma tubuhmu juga sangat wangi dan memabukkan, kau bisa memancing perhatian seluruh _Alpha_ disini, itu kan tidak baik untukmu."

Klik!

Choker itu telah terpasang. Bisa dirasakan tubuh Yuri yang sedikit menengang akibat ucapan Phichit yang membuatnya takut. Ia pun membalikkan badannya kembali sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah waspada tentang itu. Kukira mungkin aku bisa membela diri." Yuri terkekeh pelan lalu menatap Phichit sambil tersenyum lebar, "terimakasih ya Phichit-kun, kau sangat baik. Aku bersyukur kau mau menjadi temanku dan menjagaku walau kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

"Yuri..."

Karena gemas Phichit memeluk Yuri dengan erat, "wuahhh! Kau lucu sekali Yuri! Sangat menggemaskan! Ayo berfoto denganku!"

Phichit meraih handphone dalam sakunya lalu mengarahkannya di hadapan wajah. Sambil merangkul Yuri, Phichit tersenyum lebar dan menginstruksi Yuri untuk berekspresi sama seperti dirinya. Akhirnya ia pasrah saja dan mengikuti instruksi Phichit.

Ckrek!

Foto telah didapat. Dengan segera Phichit menguploadnya ke instagram miliknya dengan sebuah _hastag_ yang membuat Yuri berteriak malu.

 **#With My Cute Little Omega As My New Bestfriend—Yuri Katsuki!**

"Wuaaa! Kenapa kata-katanya seperti itu?! Ayo ganti Phichit-kun!" seru Yuri dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah karena malu. Kenapa jadi begini?!

"Opss! Terlambat, aku sudah menguploadnya hehehe.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Anggap saja sebagai tanda awal pertemanan kita."

"U-Um.. baiklah."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kelasmu dimana Yuri? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi loh." tanya Phichit.

"Kelas 2-B."

"Kita sekelas! Yeay! Ayo akan kutunjukkan kelasnya!"

Phichit menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yuri lalu membawanya berlari menuju kelas. Sekali lagi Yuri hanya bisa pasrah walau jujur saja tarikan Phichit sangat kuat dan pergelangan tangannya sedikit sakit. Kekuatan seorang Alpha dan Beta memang luar biasa. Tidak seperti dirinya yang lemah.

"Disinilah kita! Selamat datang di kelas 2-B Yuri!"

Kelas yang ia lihat bukanlah kelas biasa. Ukurannya terlalu besar jika disebut dengan kelas. Dan lihatlah perlengkapan kelas ini yang begitu banyak juga lengkap dan rapi. Yuri ingin menangis sekarang, ia terlalu bahagia, ini adalah kelas yang diinginkannya sejak lama.

"Woah! Kelas ini keren sekali. Sangat bersih dan rapi." seru Yuri dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hohoho, tentu saja, kelas siapa dulu dong!" ucap Phichit dengan bangga.

Merekapun memasuki kelas. Oke, kelas ini memang menjadi yang diinginkannya, tetapi ada satu masalah yang membuat Yuri agak takut dan gugup.

'KENAPA HANYA ADA _BETA_ DAN _ALPHA_ DISINI?! TIDAK ADAKAH _OMEGA_ LAIN SELAIN AKU?!' batin Yuri frustrasi.

"Kau duduk disamping ku. Akan berbahaya jika duduk bersama yang lain." ucap Phichit merangkul Yuri yang hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Yuri duduk di sudut belakang kanan dekat jendela. Phichit bisa melihat wajah Yuri yang terlihat pucat. Bisa ditebak olehnya bahwa Yuri akan sulit beradaptasi disini.

"Kau takut, Yuri? Maaf aku tidak memberitaumu bahwa kau akan menjadi _Omega_ satu-satunya di kelas ini." ucap Phichit dengan wajah yang terlihat bersalah. Dengan cepat Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak suka dengan wajah Phichit yang seperti itu.

"T-Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Phichit-kun. Kau tidak usah khawatir dan hentikan wajah menyedihkanmu itu. Jelek tau." ucap Yuri dengan sebuah candaan. Setidaknya ia ingin mencairkan suasana yang _awkward_ ini.

Phichit mengacak-acak rambut Yuri dengan gemas sambil tersenyum lebar, "apa-apaan candaanmu itu? Tidak lucu tau. Aku ini tampan bukan jelek."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Yuri tersenyum. Dia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Dia harus tenang, Phichit bersamanya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, "terimakasih ya Phichit-kun karena sudah mau menjagaku.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Yuri." Dan Yuri pun mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Dia yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

Bel pertanda masuk telah berbunyi. Semuanya sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing, namun Yuri bisa merasakan beberapa orang yang masih memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ini akan menjadi sulit.

Datanglah seorang guru memasuki kelas. Bisa ditebak bahwa guru itu adalah wali kelasnya. Dia merupakan seorang wanita muda yang diperkirakan berusia dua puluh tiga hingga dua puluh empat tahun. Kini Yuri berharap wali kelasnya tidak jahat kepadanya karena ia seorang _Omega_.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Untuk pelajaran kali ini kita akan belajar tentang rotasi algoritmik. Namun, sebelum itu ibu akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru di kelas kita." Seketika itu tubuh Yuri sedikit menegang, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Phichit menepuk bahu Yuri, memberi semangat. "Yuri, saya persilahkan untuk maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan dirimu." ucap guru itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dengan gugup, Yuri berdiri dan beranjak dari bangku nya lalu berjalan menuju ke depan kelas. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu memandang teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan gelisah, namun Yuri mencoba untuk berani, ia sudah bertekad, "halo semuanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Yuri Katsuki, berasal dari Jepang dan pindah ke sini karena sebuah urusan keluarga. Dimohon kerjasamanya!"

Seluruh kelas memandang dirinya dengan pandangan tertarik. Aroma cokelat bercampur vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Yuri membuat semuanya terpana—kecuali Phichit yang mulai biasa dengan aroma itu.

"Terimakasih Yuri, sekarang kembalilah ketempat mu." perintah guru itu. Yuri pun mengangguk lalu kembali ketempat nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua berjalan dengan lancar walau banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan Yuri yang membuatnya risih, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Phichit dan Yuri berencana menuju kantin, namun hal itu dihalangi oleh sekumpulan _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ dalam kelas yang mengelilingi meja mereka.

"Hei! Kau seorang _Omega_?"

"Mengapa aromamu begitu menggoda?"

"Wow! Jarang sekali ada _Male Omega_ disini."

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?"

"Tidak! Jadi pasanganku saja."

"Aku lebih baik darinya jadi pilih aku saja."

"Tidak, aku saja."

"Aku!"

"Sudah cukup, hentikan tingkah kekanakkan kalian. Jangan menggangu dia oke? Kalian membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ayo Yuri, kita pergi dari sini." ucap Phichit sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yuri keluar dari kelas menuju kantin.

"Phichit-kun."

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih. Jujur saja aku memang kurang nyaman tadi."

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjadi penjagamu mulai sekarang."

Beberapa saat, mereka telah sampai di kantin sekolah. Phichit dan Yuri dengan segera memesan makanan mereka dan setelah itu duduk di meja yang berada di pojok kanan kantin.

"Sepertinya hari pertamamu sungguh berat ya, Yuri." gurau Phichit saat melihat wajah Yuri yang terlihat pucat.

"Haha, sepertinya."

Saat sedang menikmati makanan mereka tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah kegaduhan di sisi lain kantin. Karena penasaran, mereka pun menghampiri kegaduhan tersebut yang ternyata ada seseorang yang kini sedang dikerumbungi oleh sekumpulan _Female Omega_ dan juga _Female Alpha_.

"Siapa yang mereka kerumbungi?" gumam Yuri penasaran.

"Yap! Dia selalu saja seperti itu." dengus Phichit tersenyum maklum. Yuri menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, seluruh sekolah tau tentangnya, kecuali kau yang memang murid baru disini."

"Siswa terkenal ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Victor. Victor Nikiforov, asli Russia dan seorang _Alpha_ yang disegani." jelas Phichit. Yuri mengangguk paham.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tanda di pergelangan tangan kiri Yuri bersinar. Ia terpekik terkejut melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya hal tersebut terjadi. Yuri pun panik. "Woah! Ada apa ini?!"

Phichit yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut. Ia memegang kedua bahu Yuri erat dan menatapnya serius, " _soulmate_ mu Victor?!" bisiknya.

"H-Hah? Apa?"

"Tandamu bersinar saat memikirkan Victor! Itu berarti dia adalah _soulmate_ mu, Yuri!"

"Tidak mungkin." gumam Yuri tidak percaya.

"Wah! Tanda di pergelangan tanganmu bersinar, Victor." seru salah satu _Female Omega_ pada Victor.

"Bukankah itu berarti _soulmate_ mu ada didekat sini?!" sahut lainnya.

"Tapi siapa?!"

Yuri yang mendengar seruan itu pun langsung panik dan segera menutup tandanya agar tidak ketahuan.

Namun, dengan tidak sengaja pandangan Yuri bertemu dengan pandangn Victor yang memperhatikannya dirinya. Karena takut, Yuri menarik Phichit pergi keluar kantin bersamanya dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia berada disebuah lorong menuju kelasnya.

"Jadi dia benar _soulmate_ mu?!" tanya Phichit dengan wajah yang berbinar senang. Yuri tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah.

Phichit menepuk bahu kanan Yuri dan mengangkat jempolnya di hadapannya, "kalian cocok! Tenang saja, aku mendukung kalian tingkat aliran keras." ucapnya dengan mantap yang membuat Yuri _sweetdrop_.

"Ahaha, sepertinya aku akan ke toilet dulu untuk mendinginkan kepala." ucap Yuri.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Phichit yang dibalas dengan penolakan Yuri.

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri saja. Kau ke kelas saja duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." tolak Yuri dengan halus.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Phichit yang terlihat khawatir. Yuri pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jika kau belum tau, kau berjalan saja lurus dari sini lalu belok kiri, disitu toiletnya berada." jelas Phichit memperingati.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Phichit-kun."

Yuri mulai melangkah menuju toilet sambil memikirkan babyak hal terutama tentang Victor yang menjadi soulmatenya.

Apakah benar Victor merupakan _soulmate_ nya? Orang terkenal seperti dia yang menjadi _soulmate_ nya yang bisa dibilang dirinya ini biasa-biasa saja? Tidak mungkin.

Setelah sampai ditoilet, Yuri membasuh wajahnya yang kini terasa panas. Jantungnya pun berdetak tidak karuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

"Kau sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik ya, Yuri."

Deg!

Pergerakan Yuri berhenti secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan dan terkejutlah dirinya saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara padanya.

"V-Victor?!"

"Kenapa kau tadi lari dariku, Yuri? Kau takut padaku?" Victor melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yuri yang kini terdiam kaku karena takut.

Tubuh Yuri dan Victor kini sudah sangat dekat bahkan sudah tidak ada celah diantara mereka satu centi pun.

"Kau takut padaku, Yuri? Aku ini _soulmate_ mu, kan? Lalu kenapa kau harus takut?" Yuri tidak bereaksi sama sekali, ia hanya memandang Victor dengan gelisah dan takut. Tiba-tiba sekali lagi tanda di pergelangan tangan mereka bersinar secara bersamaan.

"Kau lihat? Inilah buktinya bahwa aku adalah _soulmate_ mu. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Yuri."

Entah sejak kapan _choker_ yang terpasang di leher Yuri sebelumnya telah terlepas dan kini sudah terlempar ke sembarang arah. Sekarang Yuri sudah sangat panik apalagi saat Victor mengangkat dagunya dan mendekatan wajahnya pada dirinya.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yuri dengan gugup.

"Kau sudah tau kan apa yang dilakukan seorang _Alpha_ terhadap _mate_ nya, hm?"

 _'Tunggu! Jangan bilang bahwa ia akan...'_

Bisa dirasakan oleh Yuri sebuah gigitan pada jenjang lehernya. Perih. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Rasa perih itu berubah menjadi rasa sakit saat gigitannya semakin mendalam, menusuk kedalam dirinya.

"Akh! C-Cukup!" Yuri mengerang kesakitan, air mata telah mengalir dari kedua matanya. Bukannya berhenti, Victor malah memperdalam gigitanya sambil menyeringai dalam diam.

 _ **"I got you, Yuri."**_

• **To Be Continue•**

 **A/n: Hai semua! Kembali lagi dengan saya yang membawakan cerita ber-rated M (lagi). Kali ini bertemakan Omegaverse!AU. Jujur saja saya suka dengan AU ini jadi ya inilah hasilnya. Maaf jika ceritanya tidak begitu bagus hehehe... Oh! Dan untuk cerita 'Schast'ye'' kemungkinan akan di update tanggal 25 Desember bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Victor. Jadi tunggulah oke? ;;**

 **Baiklah sekian dulu dari saya, see you in next chapter guys!**

-Mind to review?

¶Lexy Zequinny.


	2. His Love

"Destiny"

•Chapter 2•

Pair: Victor x Yuri

Warning: Typos! Bad story! Mature content! Omegaverse!AU, Soulmate!AU, High School!AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Omega adalah yang terendah dalam golongan tetapi mereka adalah yang paling langka dan berharga, beta cenderung ingin mereka. Mereka bisa hamil dengan Alpha. Sedangkan Alpha adalah puncak dari golongan, mereka bisa mendapatkan omega sebagai pasangan mereka, setelah mereka telah membentuk ikatan dan menandai omega sebagai miliknya, mereka bisa posesif dan cemburu pada pasangan mereka.**

* * *

Yuri tidak mengerti. Seharusnya ia senang karena telah menemukan soulmate nya, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa ketakutan. Ia takut terhadap soulmate nya sendiri. Yuri tidak suka dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Terkesan memaksa dan kasar.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, Yuri mendorong bahu Victor menjauh dari tubuhnya, terutama lehernya yang terasa sakit dan kotor karena darah yang mengalir akibat gigitan yang sangat dalam. Yuri melangkah mundur dengan tergesa-gesa sembari memegang sisi leher yang terkena gigitan, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Yuri? Kau benar-benar takut padaku?" Victor memasang wajah memelas. "Kau membuatku sedih, Yuri."

"K-Kenapa kau mengigitku seperti itu?" tanya Yuri dengan gugup.

Victor lalu tersenyum secara misterius setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yuri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Yuri dengan intens, "tentu saja untuk menandaimu menjadi milikku. Kau pikir aku akan rela melihatmu di tandai terlebih dahulu oleh _Alpha_ lain? Jangan bercanda. Kau tau kan _Alpha_ dalam sekolah ini terkenal agresif dan tak peduli situasi, apalagi kalau mereka tau bahwa kau adalah _Omega_ yang memiliki aroma tubuh yang menggoda dan menggiurkan. Bisa-bisa kau akan di perkosa secara bersamaan oleh mereka, kau ingin hal itu terjadi?" Yuri dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tidak, itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

" _Good boy._ " Victor menyeringai kecil dan berjalan mendekati Yuri, "karena itu aku harus menandaimu terlebih dahulu apalagi setelah tau bahwa kau adalah soulmateku. Kau akan menjadi incaran dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Kau soulmateku, milikku, hidupku."

Yuri menatap Victor dengan ekspresi tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka soulmate nya sangat perhatian kepadanya. Ketakutan dalam dirinya pun perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Yuri, jangan lari lagi dariku. Tetaplah disisiku. Aku akan menjagamu dan memilikimu seutuhnya. Jangan biarkan orang lain memilikmu selain aku. Jangan pernah!" Victor memeluk Yuri dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan.

Yuri menelan ludahnya gugup, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan keras, wajahnya pun mulai terasa panas akibat seluruh perkataan Victor. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah dia benar-benar di anggap oleh soulmate nya? Dan apakah Victor mencintai dirinya?

 _'Seorang Alpha cenderung menginginkan sebuah keturunan sebagai penerusnya. Bahkan ia bisa mengelabui soulmate nya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah keturunan yang diinginkannya walau sekalipun sang Alpha tidak mencintai soulmate nya sendiri. Banyak kasus terjadi tentang seorang Alpha yang tega mencampakan soulmate nya saat keinginannya terpenuhi. Perlu di ketahui bahwa seorang soulmate tidak harus hidup bersama apalagi jika tidak ada rasa cinta. Kau hanya akan di buang dan di jadikan sampah.'_

Yuri memasang wajah terkejut saat ia mengingat sebuah berita yang dibacanya dalam sebuah situs internet tentang kasus _Alpha_ yang memanfaatkan soulmate nya hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang penerus dan membuangnya begitu saja karena tidak ada cinta dalam hubungan mereka walau telah terikat.

Apakah Victor seperti itu? Apakah ia sedang dimanfaatkan? Apakah ia akan dibuang setelah keinginan Victor terpenuhi? Apakah soulmate nya tidak benar-benar tulus padanya? Lagipula mereka baru saja bertemu kan? Mana mungkin Victor akan mencintainya, ia pasti sedang di permainkan.

Victor mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Yuri dan menjilat seluruh darah akibat gigitan yang dibuatnya, "nngh! Ah.. V-Victor."

"Darahmu sungguh lezat, Yuri. _Vkusno_!" seru Victor terlihat gembira. Yuri mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan mendorong Victor kembali agar menjauh darinya.

"Menjauh! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Victor memandang Yuri dengan bingung. Ia mencoba mendekati Yuri kembali namun soulmate nya itu kembali berseru padanya agar menjauh, "jangan mendekat!"

"Yuri, ada apa denga—"

"Kita baru saja bertemu, jangan kira aku bisa dikelabui oleh kata-kata manismu. Aku tidak ingin dimanfaatkan."

"Apa maksudmu, Yuri? Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu. Percayalah padaku, aku menyukaim—"

"Kita baru saja bertemu! Tidak mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku begitu saja. Jangan kau kira aku bisa dibodohi semudah itu." Yuri menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Victor padanya.

"Aku ini soulmatemu. Tidak mungkin aku akan berbuat hal setega itu kepada pasanganku sendiri. Percayalah padaku, Yuri. Aku sudah menunggumu bertahun-tahun lamanya."

"Maaf! Walau aku adalah soulmatemu, aku tidak menyukaimu. Lagipula walau kita terikat, kita tidak harus bersama, kan? Aku akan menentukan jalanku sendiri dan kau juga, jadi permisi!" Yuri dengan cepat melangkah pergi meninggalkan Victor yang masih terdiam.

Raut wajah Victor mulai menggelap, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Victor meraih handphone dari sakunya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

 _"Halo Victor! Darimana saja kau? Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai loh~ Cepatlah kemari."_ ujar seseorang yang menjadi sahabat dekat Victor.

"Chris, aku ingin kau membantuku sekarang." ucap Victor tanpa mengindahkan seluruh pertanyaan sahabatnya— Christophe Giacometti

 _"Wow, wow, ada apa ini? Kau terdengar kurang baik. Sepertinya kau sedang marah ya?"_ goda Chris diiringi tawa kecil yang membuat Victor kesal.

" _Tsk_ , akan kujelaskan nanti, sekarang lebih baik kau membantuku untuk mencari seluruh informasi tentang Yuri Katsuki."

 _"Yuri Katsuki?"_

"Dia adalah murid baru di sekolah ini sekaligus soulmateku."

 _"Wuah! Kau sudah menemukan soulmatemu? Beruntung sekali dirimu, Victor. Aku jadi iri haha.."_

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bantu aku secepatnya. Aku mengandalkanmu, Chris."

 _"Serahkan semuanya padaku!"_

Victor pun mematikan handphone nya, matanya menyalang ganas disertai seringai lebar yang menakutkan. Kata-kata Yuri terus teringat oleh memorinya dan itu membuat sebagian dari tubuhnya terasa sakit.

 _"Maaf! Walau aku adalah soulmatemu, aku tidak menyukaimu. Lagipula walau kita terikat, kita tidak harus bersama, kan? Aku akan menentukan jalanku sendiri dan kau juga, jadi permisi!"_

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah menandaimu? Hah! Jangan bercanda. Akan ku buat kau jatuh kedalam pelukanku dan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Yuri~"

Cinta itu tidak hanya muncul dari hati dan tindakan, namun juga dari curahan kasih sayang yang terpancar meskipun baru pertama kali berjumpa, percayakah kau akan hal itu?

* * *

Yuri berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Ia telah mengatakan hal itu. Ia telah mengatakan hal yang kejam kepada pasangannya sendiri. Ia terlalu takut akan kebenaran tentang berita yang pernah ia baca dulu. Walau ia tau tidak semua _Alpha_ seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Yuri harus berhati-hati dan waspada. Walau ia harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena menolak soulmate nya.

Yuri hampir saja melupakan satu hal yang penting. Yaitu tentang cinta. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, karena memang belum pernah merasakan hal tersebut selama hidupnya, sehingga ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hidup berpasangan tanpa cinta itu seperti semut dengan ular yang tidak bisa saling melengkapi, Yuri tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Phichit-kun!"

"Oh Yuri akhirnya ka—"

Yuri memeluk Phichit dengan erat dan mulai terisak.

"Phichit-kun... tolong aku." lirih Yuri masih terisak.

"Hei, kau kenapa Yuri? Kau terluka?" Phichit membalas pelukan Yuri sambil mengelus helai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Yuri tidak menjawab, ia masih saja terisak di pelukan Phichit yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung namun masih tetap berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Phichit tertuju kepada tanda gigitan di leher Yuri yang membuatnya membelalak terkejut.

Phichit mendorong dan mencengkeram bahu Yuri dengan cukup keras dan memandangnya tajam, "siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Siapa yang sudah menandaimu seperti ini, Yuri? Beritahu aku!" seru Phichit terlihat khawatir dan marah, tidak diperdulikannya tatapan teman-teman sekelas yang kini tengah menonton mereka.

Yuri menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Phichit, wajahnya terlihat merona karena malu. "V-Victor. Victor yang... melakukannya." gumam Yuri dengan pelan.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Kau bertemu dengannya? Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apakah kau diperlakukan secara kasar?" tanya Phichit berturut-turut. Yuri tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam dan melihat sekeliling.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yuri, Phichit membawa Yuri keluar dari kelas dan berhenti di sebuah lorong yang sepi

"Jadi kau mau bercerita padaku sekarang?"

Yuri memainkan kedua tangannya gugup sambil memandang Phichit, "sa-saat di toilet tadi aku bertemu Victor dan... ia tau bahwa aku adalah soulmate nya, setelah itu Victor langsung menandaiku seperti ini," Yuri memperlihatkan kembali tanda gigitan pada lehernya, "dia tidak jahat, menurutku. Um.. dia perhatian dan peduli padaku. D-Dia cukup baik walau agak sadis." jelasnya

"Lalu mengapa kau terisak seperti tadi?" tanya Phichit dengan bingung.

"Aku... tidak yakin dia menyukaiku."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Dia soulmatemu, kan?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyukaiku semudah itu. Aku belum bisa mempercayainya." ucap Yuri lirih.

Phichit memandang Yuri dengan heran, ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Yuri serius. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya yang membuat Yuri menyerit bingung.

"Huh?"

"Kita juga baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi kau mempercayaiku. Apalagi aku ini bukan seseorang yang spesial bagimu."

"I-Itu berbe—"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Sama saja menurutku. Victor itu soulmatemu, orang yang paling berharga untukmu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayainya?"

Yuri terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, dirinya dan Phichit pun baru pertama kali bertemu. Lalu kenapa ia bisa menerima dan terbuka padanya sementara dengan soulmate nya sendiri ia tidak bisa?

"Kau tau kan tentang berita sang _Alpha_ yang mencampakkan soulmate nya setelah keinginannya terpenuhi?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku takut Victor memanfaatkanku. Aku takut bahwa kata-katanya hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku takut di campakkan. Aku takut..." tubuh Yuri bergetar pelan menandakan dirinya yang ingin menangis karena memikirkan hal itu. Ia takut. Sangat takut.

Phichit menghela nafas pelan, "tidak semua _Alpha_ seperti itu, Yuri. Kau tidak boleh menilai semua orang itu sama."

"Aku tau itu, tapi tetap saja aku takut." ucap Yuri dengan pikiran yang benar-benar pesimis.

"Memangnya kau tau bagaimana kepribadian asli seorang Victor? Kehidupannya? Keluarganya? Perasaan sebenarnya?" Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Phichit tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepala Yuri pelan. "Seperti sebuah pepatah, jangan pernah menilai sebuah buku hanya dari covernya saja, tapi lihatlah isinya. Sama seperti orang, jangan melihatnya dari fisik dan penampilan, tapi lihatlah dari dalam hati dan perasaannya."

Yuri membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kenapa ia bisa begitu kejam sebelumnya pada pasangannya sendiri? Bodoh sekali dirinya yang bisa terpengaruh oleh berita aneh seperti itu. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?!

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Victor pasti membenciku setelah ini." ucap Yuri dengan lesu seakan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukknya.

"Tenanglah, Victor bukan tipe orang yang bisa membenci dengan mudah, apalagi dengan soulmate nya sendiri." hibur Phichit.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap! Kau tidak usah khawatir, Yuri."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Yuri meminta saran.

"Mungkin kau harus mulai untuk bisa mempercayainya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Yuri terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. Apakah ia menyukai Victor? Bagaimana bisa? "Entahlah... a-aku tidak tau."

Phichit tampak berfikir, ia menatap Yuri khawatir. "sepertinya akan semakin sulit. Hm... untuk saat ini aku sarankan kau untuk mengenal Victor lebih dalam lagi. Cobalah untuk mempercayainya, oke?" Yuri pun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Dan kalau boleh secepatnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Yuri bingung. Phichit memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuri dan menutup indera penciumannya.

"Sepertinya setelah kau ditandai, aroma _pheromone_ mu semakin meningkat. Jujur saja, aku hampir ingin menyerangmu tadi, tapi untung saja aku bisa menahannya." ujar Phichit sambil tertawa pelan.

Yuri pun panik dan memasang wajah bersalah dan khawatir, "wah! M-Maafkan aku! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Phichit tertawa keras karena melihat tingkah Yuri yang menurutnya sangat lucu, apalagi ketika panik seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan mengkhawatirkan diriku. Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, kau dalam berbahaya saat ini, apalagi di kelas ki—" Phichit berhenti berbicara dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah suram dan pucat saat ia mengingat sesuatu, Yuri menatapnya bingung.

Kebingungan Yuri semakin meningkat setelah Phichit menarik lengannya dan membawanya berlari.

"Kita terlambat memulai kelas! Ahh... gawat!" seru Phichit dengan panik.

Oh, sekarang Yuri mengerti mengapa Phichit membuat wajah yang pucat seperti itu.

Diam-diam Yuri tersenyum kecil, _'terimakasih sudah mau menjadi sahabat dan menjagaku, Phichit-kun. Aku sangat bersyukur telah bertemu denganmu.'_

Yuri sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian lagi. Ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat disayanginya saat ini. Walau baru pertama kali bertemu ia sangat bahagia dan senang karena ada yang peduli kepadanya. Terutama hari ini Yuri telah menemukan soulmate nya. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyianyiakan hal ini.

* * *

Sementara di ruang kelas lain terlihat Victor yang menatap datar pemandangan luar jendela. Dipikirannya hanya ada Yuri dan tidak ada yang lain. Ia memikirkan perkataan Yuri padanya, reaksinya saat dirinya menandai sebagai miliknya, aroma memabukkan yang dipancarkan oleh Yuri, dan juga suara desahan tertahan yang didengarnya saat ia menjilat seluruh darah di leher Yuri.

Mesum? Ya, boleh dibilang seperti itu, tetapi jujur saja Yuri sangat menggoda saat di toilet tadi. Bahkan Victor tidak yakin dia bisa menahan diri jika aksinya berlanjut saat itu, walau sayangnya ia malah menerima sebuah penolakan Yuri dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak marah sekarang?

Saat sedang asiknya memikirkan Yuri, seseorang menepuk pundaknya yang ternyata dia adalah Chris, sahabat dekat Victor yang berstatuskan _Beta_.

"Hello Victor." sapanya.

"Oh Chris, ada apa?" tanya Victor tanpa minat.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh infomasi tentang Yuri Katsuki. Dan, wow, kau benar, dia murid baru di sekolah ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Chris mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Victor. Kebetulan guru yang mengajar saat ini tidak masuk karena sakit, jadi mereka hanya di beri tugas saja.

"Kau tau Phichit Chulanont? Aku melihat ia mengupload sebuah foto bersama seseorang yang asing dalam sekolah ini dan itu adalah Yuri Katsuki, soulmateku." Chris pun mengangguk paham, "jadi, informasi apa yang kau dapat tentang pasanganku itu?"

"Yuri Katsuki, seorang _Omega_ yang berasal dari Hasetsu Kyushu, Jepang. Pindah ke Russia untuk sementara karena sebuah pekerjaan keluarga yang harus diselesaikan. Dia berulang tahun tepat pada tanggal 29 November, bergolongan darah A. Hiroko Katsuki dan Toshiyo Katsuki adalah ibu dan ayahnya, sementara Mari Katsuki adalah kakak perempuannya. Sejak kecil Yuri sangat menyukai ice skating. Dia juga dikenal sebagai seseorang yang cukup pendiam, pemalu, dan polos. Hm... hanya itu saja yang kuketahui tentangnya." jelas Chris panjang lebar.

"Ah, terimakasih Chris. Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan padanya." ucap Victor tersenyum. Itu bukan senyuman manis atau senyuman ramah yang biasa ia tampilkan, tetapi itu senyuman yang mengerikan bagi Chris.

 _'Aku turut berduka cita atas keselamatanmu, Yuri Katsuki.'_ batin Chris bergidik ngeri dengan apa yang mungkin Victor rencanakan pada Yuri.

"Tapi jujur saja aku cukup tertarik pada Yuri Katsuki ini." gumam Chris. Tanpa sengaja, Victor mendengarnya.

Victor memandangnya tajam, namun senyuman masih terukir manis di wajahnya. "Jika kau berani menyukai atau bahkan menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, Chris~"

"A-Ahaha... a-aku hanya bercanda, Victor. Tolong lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi." ucap Chris dengan gugup. Keposesifan seorang Alpha memang mengerikan, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba Chris teringat suatu informasi yang belum disampaikannya. Namun ia yakin Victor akan murka jika ia mengetahui hal ini.

"Oh ya, aku lupa menyampaikanmu satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Yuri Katsuki ditempatkan di kelas 2-B." ujar Chris dengan tenang.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat, Chris dengan cepat menutup mulutnya yang tidak bisa dijaga. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Victor yang mengerikan luar biasa seperti akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

" **Kau bilang apa, Chris?** " tanya Victor menekan setiap kata-katanya. Sekarang Chris berharap dia masih tetap bisa hidup sampai ia bertemu dengan soulmate nya. Diam-diam ia juga membuat catatan dalam pikirannya agar jangan pernah berani membuat seorang Victor Nikiforov murka, terutama menyangkut soulmate miliknya.

"A-A-A-Aku... m-maksudku Yu-Yuri Katsuki d-ditempatkan di kelas 2-B." keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran dengan deras di wajah Chris. Oh! Chris benar-benar berharap ia tidak mati sekarang. Ia belum sempat memperlihatkan keseksian tubuhnya—terutama pantatnya kepada soulmate nya.

Victor menggebrak meja nya dengan keras, membuat seluruh isi kelas terkesiap, terkejut melihat aksi Victor yang tidak biasa.

"Kau tau kan kelas itu tidak ada Omega lain selain dirinya. Dia dalam bahaya! Kenapa Yuri bisa ditempatkan di kelas terkutuk seperti itu?!" ujar Victor yang telah mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

"Ke-Kepala sekolah yang menentukan! Jangan salahkan aku, Victor." seru Chris panik.

Victor berdecak kasar, rasa marah dan khawatirnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, "kalau sampai Yuri-ku di apa-apakan atau bahkan di sentuh oleh orang lain selain diriku, kaulah orang pertama yang akan kubunuh, Chris."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Victor melangkah pergi keluar kelas menuju ke tempat dimana Yuri-nya berada. Sementara Chris menatap kepergian Victor gugup dan tersenyum geli.

"W-Wow! Tidak kusangka Victor bisa sesadis itu saat marah. Padahal selama ini dia selalu ramah dan baik ke sekelilingnya walau dirinya dalam keadaan kurang baik. Ternyata pasangan hidup bisa mempengaruhi emosi seseorang juga ya, hahaha..."

* * *

Pintu kelas 2-B terbuka secara kasar. Terlihat Victor yang muncul dengan wajah tidak karuan, antara kesal juga marah. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia membelalakan matanya terkejut saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Disana Yuri sedang dikelilingi oleh kumpulan _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ dalam kelas—ah, sepertinya guru dalam kelas ini pun sedang tidak masuk— tidak! Bukan itu masalahnya, keselamatan soulmate nya lebih penting! Bahkan kini ada seseorang yang bisa Victor perkirakan adalah seorang _Beta_ tengah memeluk pasangannya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Victor melangkah dengan cepat mendekati kerumbunan tersebut.

"Hei menjauhlah kalian, jangan ganggu Yuri. Kalian membuatnya tak nyaman." ucap Phichit sambil memeluk Yuri dari belakang, bermaksud untuk melindunginya.

"Oh ayolah, kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini!" seru Phichit mulai merasa jengkel.

" **Berhenti mengganggu soulmateku atau kuhajar kalian satu per satu.** " ucap Victor secara tiba-tiba dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, keributan pun perlahan mulai terhenti. Yuri menantap Victor dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara Phichit menatap Victor dan Yuri secara bergantian dengan wajah yang berbinar senang.

"V-Victor?"

"Kau ikut denganku, Yuri," Victor mencengkeram lengan Yuri, namun menatap Phichit dengan tatapan tajam, "dan lepaskan pelukanmu darinya, bolehkah?" Phichit dengan segera melepas pelukannya dari Yuri dan meminta maaf.

Victor mendekatkan tubuh Yuri dekat dengan tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Yuri-nya.

"Hei! Kau mau membawanya kemana? Jangan seenaknya membawa dia sesukamu. Memangnya kau siapa, hah?"

Victor berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh dan menatap tajam kepada seseorang yang berbicara tersebut, "dia soulmateku, kau dengar? Jadi lebih baik kalian menjaga jarak dengannya atau kalian akan berurusan denganku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Victor benar-benar membawa Yuri pergi dari kelas itu.

Seluruh isi kelas menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan bingung kecuali Phichit yang kini tersenyum penuh arti.

Disisi lain, Victor membawa Yuri ke sebuah gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai namun masih tetap bersih. Setelah mengunci pintu gudang tersebut, Victor memeluk Yuri dengan erat.

"Victor, kenapa kau membawaku kema—"

"Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuhmu, Yuri. Kumohon. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu seorang. Jangan menolakku lagi, kumohon. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, sungguh." Victor memeluk Yuri semakin erat, tidak pernah ada niatan untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

Yuri mengehela nafas pelan. Ia tersenyum geli melihat sikap Victor yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, ditepuknya punggung Victor dengan lembut dan berbisik, "maafkan aku karena sikapku sebelumnya. A-Aku sudah berkata kejam padamu. Aku soulmate yang buruk ya.."

"Sshh.. jangan berkata seperti itu, Yuri. Kau bukan soulmate yang buruk, aku tau itu. Aku sangat senang saat tau bahwa kau soulmateku. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama ya hahaha..."

Victor melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Yuri dengan lembut. "Hei Yuri, apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya.

Yuri menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi sedih. Haah, pertanyaan ini lagi.

"Aku tidak tau. Maafkan aku, Victor." jawabnya lirih.

Victor tersenyum maklum, ditepuknya puncak kepala Yuri pelan. "Tidak apa, Aku mengerti. Lagipula itu artinya aku mempunyai tugas untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sampai kau hanya bisa melihatku saja tanpa bisa melirik orang lain. Kau selalu membuatku cemburu, Yuri~ melihat banyak orang yang berusaha mendekatimu dan memilikimu membuatku kesal."

Yuri tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mencoba mempercayai Victor, walau ia masih takut dengannya.

"Jangan mempedulikan mereka. Aku akan baik-baik saja, apalagi aku mempunyai Phichit-kun yang menjagaku. Kau bisa mempercayainya untuk keselamatanku." ucap Yuri dengan yakin.

Victor memasang tampang tidak setuju dan khawatir, "uhh... tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada yang menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba? Lalu bagaimana jika masa _heat_ mu tiba saat aku tidak ada disampingmu?"

"Tenanglah. Untuk masalah itu aku selalu membawa obat khusus, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Percayalah padaku jika kau ingin aku mempercayaimu." ucap Yuri dengan senyuman manis dan polos.

Victor bergelayut manja pada leher Yuri dan memeluknya kembali, "Yuri.. Yuri.. Yuri..! Aku ingin mencium mu." bisiknya dengan seduktif.

"H—Huah! Ka-Kau bilang apa?!" Yuri mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Victor, namun Victor dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Ayolah Yuri~ anggap saja sebagai tahap pertama dalam membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." bisik Victor kembali membuat seluruh badan Yuri berdesir halus karena sensasi aneh yang baru dirasakannya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yuri, Victor menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Yuri. Dikecupnya pelan pada awalnya, namun kini Victor mulai melumatnya kasar namun masih tetap dengan rasa kasih sayang.

Victor menekan tengkuk leher Yuri dan menekan bibirnya lebih dalam. Di gigitnya dengan pelan bibir bawah Yuri, meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Yuri dengan senang hati membukakan mulutnya, dan di saat itulah lidah Victor menerobos masuk dan mendominasi ciuman panas mereka.

"Ahn! Mnhh.. V-Victor.. Ahh.."

Yuri menatap wajah Victor dengan tatapan sayu, air mata telah mengalir sari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap aksi Victor, kakinya pun sangat lemas, ia seperti tidak berpijak pada apapun saat ini.

Yuri merasakan tubuhnya yang terjatuh, namun dengan cepat Victor menahan dan menangkap tubuh Yuri.

"Haa.. Ah.. Victor..." Yuri bernafas dengan tidak beraturan. Ia menatap Victor dengan sayu. Wajahnya merona merah, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Yuri, bahkan aroma _pheromone_ nya menguar dari tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan Victor mati-matian menahan dirinya.

" _Well_ , aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri jika kau membuat ekspresi seperti itu, Yuri. Dan juga aroma mu itu..."

Victor menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yuri dan menatapnya intens. Di tautkan jarinya pada jari Yuri lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Sekarang... bisakah kita melanjutkan hal ini ke tahap yang lebih menyenangkan, Yuri~"

• **To Be Continue•**

 **Balasan review:**

 **1\. Chikara Hoshi: ini sudah dilanjut~~**

 **2\. Hinatayuuri1611: terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritaku. Sipp! Ini dah dilanjut ;;**

 **3\. dheuni: well, sebetulnya tebakan kau benar walau bukan stalking tapi gak sengaja ngeliat hahaha.../kau peramal ya?**

 **Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritaku ;**

 **4\. Yuchika Kissui: thanks for your love to me and my story. And I really am feel greatful that you like my concept about this Omegeverse!AU, I love you too hahahaha...**

 **5\. Nanaho Haruka: ini sudah next chapter, silakan nikmati(?) Ceritanya hehehe ;;**

 **6\. Hikaru Rikou: yeayyy! Untung saja kau suka ceritaku! Terimakasih ya karena sudah menyukai ceritaku yang lumayan berantakan ini ;;**

 **7\. hiromineha: uhhh... Victor harus peka dong sebagai seme yang baik/ciahhh!**

 **Cieeee mikirnya apa nih dengan rated-M hahaha.../ tenang kita sama kok ;;**

 **8\. Risanecchi: arigatou Risa-san! Ganbarimasu!**

 **9\. Miharu348: ini sudah dilanjut hehehe~~**

 **10\. Riren18: aaaa... Terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritanya, dan ini sudah dilanjut ;;**

 **11\. Akasuna no Yumi: Phichit memang baik, dia terlalu berharga, ohh my baby boy huhuhuhuhu... Liat saja nanti kalau-kalau dia ada soulmatenya atau gak ya ;; btw salam kenal juga!**

 **12\. LuHunHan: sudahhhhhhh... ;;**

 **13\. Hwang635: ini sudah dilanjut~~**

 **14\. Karen Ackerman: Victor agresif itu hot go hohoho..**

 **15\. Edogawa Fuffy: urwell edogawa-san, terimakasih buat supprotnya, hontou arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **16\. Call me JERK(?): sip! Aku pun berharap fandom ini rame dan aku pun bisa dapet banyak asupan hahahaha... Yessss! We were born to ship Victuri! Thanks juga but kritikannya ;;**

 **17\. RyanryanforeverYaoi: ini dah dilanjut, tenang aja gak dikasih harapan palsu kok ;;;**

 **18\. Charlotte: ini dah dilanjut kok hahaha...**

 **19\. Stlvyesung: sudah dilanjut~~ terimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu cerita si pemula ini ;;**

 **20\. Hain mansil: terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritaku dan supportnya, yeyyy!**

 **21\. Guest: ini dah dilanjut~~ thanks supportnya.**

 **A/n: Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR! SEMOGA MAKIN LANGGENG DAN MESRA SAMA YURI YA! HAHAHAH..**

 **oh ya, maaf jika ini cerita bener-bener berantakan dan jelek. Soalnya aku bikin ini pakai sistem kebut semalam, jadi ya seperti inilah hehehe...**

 **Well then, see you in next chapter guys!**

 **-Mind to review?**

 **¶Lexy Zequinn**


End file.
